Surprises
by Lanelle Corr
Summary: Remy comes home from college break early to surprise Dexter. Cute one-shot. Very fluffy. Rated T just to be safe. Special appearance by Monkey.


**My first try at fanfic, so please be honest. Oneshot- Remy has just finished up her sophomore year of college, and a certain someone is about to get a rude awakening by her early arrival. Special appearance by Monkey! **

As I turned onto his street, I tried to guess what his reaction would be. Surprise, obviously, probably shock, hopefully excitement at the possibilities that my early arrival presented. After getting off the long flight from California, I had fixed my hair and makeup in the airport bathroom, even changing into a clean shirt instead of the comfy vintage one that I always traveled in. Not that I was doing it for him, but I had a certain image to uphold, especially in my hometown. At least my friends would never know. I was glad that my mom had agreed to drop my car off at the airport sometime during the previous day, leaving her free to write. It only made it that much easier to squeeze in a side trip to Dexter's.

As I pulled up in front of the yellow house, I checked the clock in my car's dashboard. 4:18 a.m. Perfect. That meant that he should have been home about an hour if they had a gig, possibly less if they didn't. Just enough time to fall asleep. I smiled at my cruelty, checking my reflection in the rearview mirror before going up to the front door. There was no need to wake up the entire household, so I had planned on sneaking in unannounced.

"Crap," I muttered to no one in particular as I tried the handle, but it wouldn't budge. Onto Plan B. As I made my way around the house to Dexter's window, I was reminded of the first time I had traversed this path. I had made the trip too many times to count since then, but still. Back then, I had been going to the opposite direction and with opposite intentions. The only common aspect was the secrecy of my arrival. I felt like all I needed theme music and face paint to complete a re-inaction of a scene from Mission Impossible.

By now I had reached his window, and as much as I wanted to slide it open myself, that would be just too easy. I rapped the window pane, three times in quick succession, hoping that it would be enough to rouse him from his slumber. It wasn't, but luckily for me it was enough to awaken the dog sleeping at his feet. I was reminded of how much I loved that mutt as Monkey's ears perked up. As he recognized me through the window, he raced over, tail wagging, tongue lolling, making the most pitiful whimpering sound I had ever heard. When Dexter still didn't get up, the noise only increased until I heard an audible sigh. I glanced over to see Dexter rolling on his side, preparing to tell Monkey off for being annoying, when he finally noticed me. With a smug expression plastered on my face, I rapped on the window again, more politely this time. Bemused now, he sauntered over to the window and pulled it open.

"Can I help you miss?" he mumbled, trying to sound coherent but failing miserably. It was our little game, pretending that this was anything but what it really was. Not a reunion, but apparently a lost girl searching for comfort in the dead of night. Seeing who could hold out the longest was part of the game, but I normally won. Dexter would always claim victory for the best lines.

"What, no hello kiss?" I teased. He was never going to hear the end of this.

"But that would mean allowing you entrance, and, well," he looked at me conspiratorially, "my girlfriend's out of town, and if she found out that I let you in, she'd be _pissed_."

"But if you let me in," I batted my eyelashes at him, "I promise to make it worth your while." This would send him over the edge, and I knew it. His surrender was in the form of pulling me through the window and crashing his lips onto mine… or not. At the last possible moment, I swiftly turned my head and he found himself kissing my earlobe.

I pushed him off, saying, "Dexter, honey, that's not how you're suppose to do it."

"How, then?" he asked me leadingly. "Like this?" He snaked his arms around my waist and slowly walked me backwards until I was sandwiched between him and the bedroom wall. He leaned towards me, but abruptly stopped and sniffed suspiciously.

"What?" I asked in disbelief. He was so close, too close in fact.

"You smell like…" he inhaled again for effect, "the airport."

"What kind of unique _smell_ does the airport have? And obviously, I just flew in."

He refused to be deterred. "When?" The tone of his voice dared me to answer honestly.

"Earlier," I replied, my voice cool as ice. He didn't have to know it was less than an hour earlier.

"Because you still smell like the airport," he said pointedly. "And your hair is dry. So you haven't showered yet, and I'd venture a guess that you haven't even been home yet." He smirked, basking in his own radiance.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I tried to keep my voice as even as possible, unsuccessfully.

"You came here first. To see me." So that was his big epiphany. Whatever. Never would I admit to its truth.

"I came because I missed," whoops, that wasn't supposed to come out, "Monkey." Nice save, I told myself. "And I didn't want to wake up my mom. She's in the middle of her next bestseller." He didn't look anywhere near convinced. Time for another approach.

I threw myself at him, hands in his hair, legs wrapped around his waist, lips frantically searching for his. I could tell he was still smiling, but as long as his eyes were closed, he couldn't see that I was too.

**Please. Review. It would mean so much to me... :)**


End file.
